Fairytale Classic Ending
by Ria Potter
Summary: A decision that can change two lives forever, but which will he choose? His love or his duty?
1. Prolouge: Love

**Fairytale Classic Ending**

**_Ria Potter

* * *

_  
**

I smiled at his beautiful face. He had soft, wavy brown hair and startling emerald eyes. His face was almost aristocratic looking, except for the softening at his cheeks. His lips curled into a smile as he caught my eyes on him. I could feel the heat rush into my cheeks as I looked away.

Only now did the roar of those around us reach my ears. Suddenly, I felt a soft hand under my chin, as my face was lifted up. My breath caught at the sight of his face being so close to mine. How had he walked so fast? He had been across the room just seconds ago. I noticed the hall fall silent and I could suddenly feel a hundred eyes on me. They were waiting for me to pull back or hit him.

My heart clenched at the thought. I didn't know how to act. And then, as if he had seen the confusion in my eyes, he dipped his head and placed his soft lips on mine gently. He slowly kissed me, waiting for my reaction. Carefully, I began to respond and within seconds the small innocent kiss had turned into a passionate embrace. I felt as if my head had joined the clouds and would never return. I felt him slowly pull away as air became a necessity. I looked into his eyes and found that he was searching mine. I answered with the first real smile I had given since I had arrived.

I saw him relax as he wrapped his arms around me protectively. I smiled again as the whispers broke out across the hall. After four years of rivalry no one had expected this, that's for sure. I sighed as I leaned back; contented to be in the arms of the one I loved so deeply. It was a relief to know I wouldn't have to hide my feelings.

* * *

**AN: Hey guys please read and review! I want to know your opinions. If I get enough good feedback I will actually type up the story that goes with this for you :) Don't forget to review!!!**


	2. Chapter 1: Meetings

I had figured out my feelings for Harry a long time ago. It really should have been obvious. I mean no Malfoy offers friendship to anyone; we flaunt the offers given to us and then chose from the best. Yet I had still offered my hand to him right before our sorting. Of course I was so young then that it didn't occur to me that I could be attracted to him. I was eleven for crying out loud, but as the years went on, the more I looked forward to our little fights. I loved just getting to stare at him as his faced flushed in anger, although I began imagining that it was flushing for a different reason altogether by the end of third year. And now here I am again, purposely standing outside of his compartment on the train waiting for him to come out so I can make some half-hearted criticism.

I knew it was coming. He always seemed to step out of his compartment at the same time every year, and every year I was there to get my first glimpse of him for the year. I would hold back and take in his gorgeous body, beautiful ebony locks, and heart-stopping emerald eyes. Then I would go forward and watch his cheeks flush and his breathing get heavier. And while I hid my emotions well, on the inside I would be dying to step forward and crush my lips to his and to hold him in my arms. I felt so empty every time he walked away, but I knew I would never get anymore than that. Why would the Gryffindor Golden Boy want anything to do with me?

I heard the door to the compartment slide open and my breath caught at the sight of the boy in front of me. Harry had slimmed down again this summer, making me worry about his eating habits when he didn't have Granger nagging on him. But that was put to the back of my mind as I noticed that he had taken to styling his hair, it was now spiked up and had the faintest of emerald coloring on the tips, and he had taken on a whole new style too. He was wearing black slacks that fit his long legs perfectly reaching down to his dragon-hide boots. His button up, silk, dark green shirt was un-tucked, with the sleeves rolled a quarter of the way up. Around his neck, he wore a small silver necklace that had a dragon on it.

I stared for quite a while. Then I noticed that Harry had been standing there for some time now looking as if he was waiting for something. Had he come so used to running into me that he was waiting for it? No, it couldn't be. I stepped forward, "Well Potter, looks like you actually cleaned up this summer." I didn't know what had come over me. I was supposed to be cruel and smirking. Instead here I was complimenting the man.

"Thanks, Malfoy. You don't look too bad yourself," Harry replied as his emerald eyes looked me up and down. It was then that I realized our clothes weren't that different. I was also wearing black slacks and boots, but instead of green I was wearing a silver shirt. I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks. God, I'm such an idiot. I shouldn't be blushing at his compliments I should be sneering at him and telling him some horrible made up lie about him.

Suddenly my hand shot out, as if of its own accord. "Let's call a truce," the words slipped out of my mouth before I even knew I had thought them. I almost pulled my hand back, but Harry grabbed it before I could. "Sure Malfoy," His eyes were searching mine, and I ended up looking away first as I turned to leave.

"Well I guess I'll see you around," I started walking away. "Yea, you will" Harry whispered, almost so quietly I wondered if I had really heard him at all. But I wasn't going to stop and ask. I continued down the car until I found the compartment that Blaise and Theo were occupying.

"Hey Drake," Theo said looking up as I entered the compartment, "Where have you been?"

Blaise laughed and hit Theo on the shoulder, "Where do you think lug-head? Of course he was out having his annual first run in with Potter." Blaise laughed, both he and Theo knew about my growing interest in Harry. They were the ones I knew I could trust, seeing as we are the only three Slytherins that have no intentions of following in our parents' footsteps.

"Yeah," I mumbled as I sat down near the window and dazed off into thought until the train arrived in Hogsmeade.

* * *

**AN: Hey guys, sorry this took so long. I was in the process of moving and I finally just got the time to sit down and update. I'm going to try to update everyday from now on. If I don't you have permission to yell at me :) Anyway I hope you enjoy it. **


	3. Chapter 2: Truce

**Harry's POV**

I sighed as I watched my uncle pull away, barely giving me time to finish getting my trunk out of his car. I turned and headed towards the entry to Platform 9 ¾. I was so happy to be heading back. I was excited to get to see Ron and Hermione again, and even Malfoy. I just wanted to be back at Hogwarts. It really was like home to me.

I smiled as Ron waved me over to his family after I had entered the platform. Mrs. Weasley had me in one of her bone-crushing hugs in seconds, whispering about how she wished I had been able to come over for the summer. I smiled, it was nice to feel loved and wanted. Luckily, Mrs. Weasley put me down as the train whistled. Ron and I said our goodbyes before hurrying on the train and into the compartment Hermione all ready had saved for us.

I glanced at my watch. Soon Malfoy would be outside the compartment and I'd be able to see him. I never told Ron or Hermione, but I had found out that I was actually into guys at the end of last year after the tournament when I was thinking back about Cedric I had figured out I was gay. I had never really liked Cho, I thought I did because when I looked at Cho and Cedric together I always felt jealous. I had just assumed I had liked Cho because that seemed normal.

This summer I thought over it and realized that I was really attracted to Draco as well and that was the reason I always felt the need to argue with him. It was my way of proving I was worth it, but this year I wanted to change that. I really wanted to try to work this out. Anxiously I continued to check my watch, ignoring the worried glances I was receiving from Hermione. Finally it was time and I jumped up and went out of the compartment, closing the door. I looked around expectantly.

Suddenly Malfoy stepped forward from a corner, "Well Potter, looks like you actually cleaned up this summer." I looked down at my black slacks and button up shirt. It wasn't that great. I looked at Draco. He looked amazing in his long, black slacks and silk, grey shirt. His hair was down and missing its normal gel.

"Thanks, Malfoy. You don't look too bad yourself," I replied as I looked me up and down. I saw a slight blush appear on my cheeks. I waited for a sarcastic or snarky remark.

Suddenly his hand shot out, as if of its own accord. "Let's call a truce," the words slipping from his mouth surprised me. He almost pulled his hand back, but I reached out and grabbed it before he could. "Sure Malfoy," I said, searching his eyes. He turned to leave.

"Well I guess I'll see you around," he said as he started walking away. "Yea, you will" I whispered quietly, not really expecting him to hear me.

I sighed happily as I leaned back against the compartment door. Suddenly it was pulled from behind me and I fell to the ground. I rubbed the back of my head to see a grinning Ron. "Geez, Harry. What are you doing down there?"

I stood up and smacked the back of his head. "Shut up," I said as I sat down by the window. I smiled as I thought back on my conversation with Draco, maybe this year wouldn't be so bad.


End file.
